


a real vampire doesn't sparkle ... he plays in the snow

by sitronsommerfugl



Category: Ski Jumping RPF, Snowboarding RPF
Genre: F/F, Vampires
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-04-07 12:38:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14081115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl





	1. Chapter 1

A real vampire doesn't sparkle … he plays in the snow!

Ein kleines "Geschenk" für eine Freundin.  
(Durch das zweite Kapitel musste es leider neu hochgeladen werden)

A real vampire doesn't sparkle … he plays in the snow!  
Ståle fühlte sich erbärmlich. Sein Magen zog sich in Hungerkrämpfen zusammen und sein ganzer Körper schien zu schmerzen. Seine Haut prickelte unangenehm, wo die Wintersonne, sonst nur ein Klischee, auf die ungeschützte Haut traf, so dass er immer wieder die Ärmel weiter herunterzog und den Kragen hochschlug. Normalerweise war seine Natur, die eines Vampirs, kein großes Problem für den Snowboarder. Er konnte wie ein Mensch essen, sogar Knoblauch, er konnte auch in die Sonne und er besaß, entgegen jeden Klischees auch ein Spiegelbild.  
Normalerweise lag es an Sondre, der als Trainer die Verantwortung für ihn trug und an Lars, der durch seinen Zwilling auch die besseren Bezugsquellen hatte, ihm genug Blut zum Überleben zu beschaffen, so dass er keine unschuldigen Menschen jagen und beißen musste. Aber, im Moment schien Sondre mit seinen Gedanken ganz woanders zu sein und die Bestimmungen von Nord Korea hatten verhindert die Konserven einzuführen. Zwar war es ihnen mit einigen Schwierigkeiten gelungen einheimische Konserven aufzutreiben, aber zur allgemeinen Überraschung hatte der Vampir sie nicht vertragen. Ståle dachte nicht gerne daran zurück, als er das frische, gekühlte Blut erbrochen hatte, aber seitdem hatte es keine Blutkonserven mehr für den immer hungriger werdenden Vampir gegeben.  
Und genau aus diesem Grund fühlte Stale sich so elend. Sein Körper brauchte das Blut, um am Leben zu bleiben und verkrampfte sich in seinem Bedürfnis nun immer schmerzhafter. Der ganze Tag war bisher auch schon eine reine Katastrophe gewesen. Die sonst so geliebte Nähe der warmen, menschlichen Körper, schien heute eine Belastung zu sein. Die trainierten Körper seiner Freunde, die sich vollkommen unwissend, in welcher Gefahr sie sich befanden, vor ihm räkelten, ihn unbefangen berührten und seine Nähe zu suchen schienen, rochen so herrlich verführerisch. Er konnte die Adern unter der winterblassen Haut sehen, unter ihrem Schweiß den süßlichen Geruch des Blutes wahrnehmen und biss sich frustriert auf die Lippe, bevor er Marcus rüde beiseite stieß und förmlich aus dem Stockwerk der Snowboarder floh.  
„Oh ...“, seine Sinne, die nur noch auf eine Mahlzeit fokussiert zu sein schienen, spielten verrückt und er blieb abrupt stehen, als er plötzlich gegen einen großen, warmen Körper stieß. Seine Augen, nicht mehr blau, sondern in einem hungrigen Goldton funkelnd, schlossen sich und seine Nüstern blähten sich, als er den vertrauten Geruch förmlich einsog. „Lars ...“, seine Stimme war ein heiseres Knurren und er stürzte dem überraschten Physiotherapeuten förmlich entgegen und fiel ihm in die Arme, „Hilf mir ...“ „Ståle.“, rein aus Reflex legte Lars beschützend einen Arm um den Jüngeren und sah zu gleichzeitig zu dem kleinen Athleten, der den Snowboarder verblüfft musterte und einen überraschten Laut von sich gab.  
Die schwarzen Augen des hungrigen Vampirs funkelten im morgendlichen Zwielicht, als er sich abrupt von Lars löste und glitt forschend über die kleine Gestalt des kleinen Skispringers. Er leckte sich über die Lippen, witterte prüfend und gab schließlich ein tiefes, grollendes Knurren von sich, während er einen Schritt auf den zurückweichenden Fannemel zutrat. Eilig trat Lars zwischen den wohlig grollenden und ungutes Interesse an dem kleineren Athleten zeigenden Vampir und Fannemel und legte Ståle eine Hand auf die Schulter, während er Anders ruppig hinter sich schob, „Gleich habe ich Zeit ...“  
Aber Ståle beachtete ihn nicht, die schwarzen Augen hingen an dem Skispringer und der Vampir schluckte schwer, als ihm bewusst wurde, wie anders Fannemel roch. Der Geruch von Lars war ihm seit langem bekannt und schien sich, trotz des tobenden Hungers nicht verändert zu haben, aber der Geruch von Fannemel schien einfach die pure Verführung zu sein. Anders roch nach herben Massageöl, aber dennoch konnte es den leichten Moschusgeruch des Schweißes nicht überdecken, der Ståle in der Nase kitzelte und ihm das Wasser im Mund zusammenlaufen ließ. Er hatte noch nie einen Menschen gebissen und er hatte auch keine genaue Vorstellung, wie genau er dies anstellen sollte, aber ein dunkler Schauer ließ seinen angespannten Körper erbeben, als seine Fantasie ihm Bilder des kleinen Athleten vorgaukelte.  
Anders, nackt unter ihm.  
Auf dem Rücken.  
Den Hals darbietend.  
Sich ihm anbietend.  
Hastig löste er sich von Lars, schüttelte etwas benommen den Kopf und tastete gleichzeitig nach einem Halt. Seine Finger gruben sich in ein weiches Shirt und plötzlich war der Geruch überall, umhüllte ihn und legte sich wie ein wärmender Mantel um seine zitternde Gestalt. Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, bis Ståle begriff, dass Fannemel ihn aufgefangen hatte und nun beinahe behutsam festzuhalten schien. Benommen und schwach vor Hunger bekam er den raschen Blickwechsel zwischen dem Physiotherapeuten und dem Skispringer mit, zuckte aber zusammen, als Fannis Finger sanft durch seine Haare strichen, „Was …?“  
„Gut … wir bringen dich erstmal in dein Zimmer zurück ...“, Lars musterte den jüngeren Vampir eindringlich und räusperte sich, „Ich werde dann Sondre anrufen ...“ Ståle nickte halbherzig, gab dann aber einen unzufriedenen Laut von sich und lehnte sich dann vorsichtig gegen den kleinen Skispringer, der fast schon selbstverständlich und ohne Wissen, in welcher Gefahr er schwebte, einen Arm um die schlanke Taille des Vampirs geschlungen hatte.

„Du bist ganz blass.“, Ståle saß auf dem Bett, hielt den Blick stur auf den bunten Teppich vor dem Bett gerichtet und versuchte seine Instinkte, die geradezu danach schrien Fannemel zu sich zu ziehen und zu beißen, zu unterdrücken. Ohne den Blick zu heben, schnaubte er und schüttelte schwach den Kopf, „Hab zu wenig geschlafen … und noch nichts gegessen ...“ Die schwarzen Augen flackerten nervös und er leckte sich über die Lippen, als er kurz den Blick hob und kurz Lars, der im Nebenzimmer mit Sindre telefonierte beobachtete, bevor er dann den Skispringer musterte, „Du riechst … gut ...“  
„Was?“. Die grauen Augen sahen den Snowboarder verwundert an, aber Ståle griff nach seiner Hand und zog den überraschten Skispringer zu sich, so dass er auf seinen Schoss taumelte. Ståle senkte den Kopf, zog seine Nase über den kühlen Hals und presste sie dann gegen den verführerisch pochenden Puls, „Du riechst gut ...“ „Das ist … das Massagegel.“, Fanni stotterte überrascht und die fleckigen Wangen röteten sich, „Nichts besonders ...“ Aber Ståle hörte ihm nicht mehr zu, viel zu nahe war er der im stetig pochenden Erlösung und meinte das süße Blut förmlich riechen zu können. Er musste nur … zubeißen.  
Unter Aufbietung seiner gesamten Willenskraft schaffte er es sich zu beherrschen und stieß Anders von sich. Der kleine Athlet rutschte von seinem Schoss auf die Erde und blinzelte überrascht zu dem angespannten Snowboarder auf, „Was …?“ Aber, bevor er noch ein weiteres Wort sagen konnte, hob Ståle den Kopf. Die Augen funkelten in dunklem, seelenlosen Schwarz, Spiegel zur Seele, die ebenso dunkel schien. Die schmalen Gesichtszüge waren zu einer Maske aus purem Hunger verzerrt und als Ståle sich nun ein weiteres Mal über die Lippen leckte, enthüllte das kühle Lächeln lange Reißzähne, die im fahlen Sonnenlicht schimmerten. Ståles Bewegungen waren so schnell, dass Fanni nur noch einen schemenhaften Schatten wahrnahm und sich plötzlich lang ausgestreckt auf dem Boden und das seltsame Wesen über sich kniend wiederfand. Für einen Moment schien das Schwarz aus den Augen zu weichen und sie nahmen wieder die vertraute meerblaue Farbe an, als Ståle ihn bedauernd musterte, „Es tut mir leid ...“  
„Was … bist du?“, würgte Fanni, der den Blick nicht von den schimmernden Fängen abwenden konnte hervor und zuckte zusammen, als der Jüngere dunkel lachte, „Ein Vampir. Kannst du es dir nicht denken … Eine Kreatur der Nacht ...“ „Aber … es ist … Tag!“, die grauen Augen zeigten weiterhin die Sturheit, aber Ståle lächelte nur, enthüllte ein weiteres mal die spitzen Fänge, „Nicht alle Klischees sind war ...“ „Wirst du mich …?“, Fanni flüsterte die Worte nur, aber Ståle gab einen unleidigen, wilden Laut von sich, „Töten?“ Er wartete, bis Fanni knapp nickte, bevor er mit den Schultern zuckte, „Vielleicht … Wenn Lars keine Konserven auftreiben kann … Ich habe Hunger … und du … du riechst so … verdammt gut ...“ Die raue, hungrige Stimme wandelte sich, wurde bittender und der Vampir seufzte, als Fannis Augen sich zu blitzenden, stählernen Schlitzen verengten, „Keine Sorge … in ein paar Stunden werde ich tot sein ...“  
„Und Lars muss es den anderen erklären?“, erkundigte Fanni sich, nun scheinbar die Angst vergessen habend und deutlich amüsiert wirkend, als Ståle nur mit den Schultern zuckte, „Ändert das etwas …?“ „Ja ...“, nickte Anders und räusperte sich, „Weißt du … ich hatte gedacht, du versuchst mir ein Kompliment zu machen …“ „Ein Kompliment? Warum sollte ich dir ein Kompliment machen?“, Ståle wirkte nun wirklich irritiert und betrachtete Fannis Gesicht, dass nun nicht mehr erschrocken, sondern eher beschämt wirkend, „Ich dachte … du hättest mich beobachtet … Und wolltest jetzt … vielleicht … mehr?“ „Mehr?“, Ståle leckte sich über die Lippen, schüttelte dann aber vorsichtig den Kopf und gab eher widerwillig zu, „Ja, ichh habe dich gesehen … beobachtet … Aber das ist jetzt egal… du solltest gehen … Ich glaube nicht … dass ich mich noch lange beherrschen kann … Lars …?“ Eine warme Hand strich über seine Wange, hielt ihn durch die einfache Berührung in der Realität und der graue fragende Blick des Skispringers fesselte ihn, „Was würde passieren, wenn … wenn du mich beißen würdest?“  
Die blassen Lippen bewegten sich, aber Ståle brauchte einige Versuche, bis es ihm endlich gelang Worte zu formen, „Es wird weh tun ...“ Der blasse Daumen des Skispringers strich über die markanten Wangenknochen, „Dann tu es ...“ „Fannemel ...“, Ståle leckte sich, nun sichtlich nervös über die Lippen und schüttelte dann den Kopf, „Das ist Wahnsinn ...“ „Und?“, Fanni lachte und schlang die Arme um den Nacken des Wesens, „Tu es ...“ Der Mensch zog ihn zu sich und seine Lippen streiften erst noch etwas schüchtern, die des Vampirs, schien aber mit jeder Sekunde weiter an Sicherheit zu gewinnen. Die kühlen Lippen des Vampirs teilten sich, gewährten Fannemel einlass und Ståle seufzte, als er die fremde Zunge erkunden fühlte. Sekunden vergingen, aber plötzlich, als Anders' Zunge über einen der langen Fänge strich, wich der Mensch zurück. Die grauen Augen waren vor Erregung geweitet und seine Lippe blutete, wo die Fänge das weiche Fleisch verletzt hatten, „Beiß mich.“  
Der Geruch des Blutes war überwältigend. Süß und rein lockte es Ståle, dessen kühle Lippen nun über den willig dargebotenen Hals wanderten. Anders seufzte zufrieden, entblößte seine Kehle und schloss die Augen, als Ståle vorsichtig über den stetig pochenden Puls der Schlagader leckte. Erfasst von einer nie gekannten Erregung beschleunigte sich Fannis Atem und er drängte sich enger an den kühlen Körper des Vampirs, „Bitte ...“ Der Adamsapfel hüpfte, aber dennoch kam es nicht zu dem ersehnten Biss, stattdessen glitt Ståles Hand zwischen ihre Körper und griff dem unter ihm liegenden Skispringer in den Schritt. Die langen, kühlen Finger rieben die aufkeimende Erregung gegen den plötzlich rauen Stoff der Trainingshose, fuhren die Umrisse behutsam nach und ertasteten schließlich die Hoden, die fordernd zwischen den Fingern massiert wurden.  
Fanni buckelte gegen ihn, rieb seinen harten Schwanz Ståle und stöhnte auf, als der Vampir nun durch das dünne Shirt einen der Nippel rieb, „Was soll ich tun?“ Die grauen Augen öffneten sich, die Lippen teilten sich zu einem atemlosen Seufzen, das dem Menschen sämtliche Worte zu rauben schien. Aber Ståle hätte sowieso nicht mehr aufhören können. Der kleine Mensch hatte ihn Vollendens in seinen Bann gezogen und er meinte seine Zeit, wie ein leises Ticken immer schneller verrinnen hören zu können.  
Endlich biss er zu, die spitzen Fänge sanken durch die blasse, fleckige Haut des Skispringers und benetzte seine Lippen mit dem köstlichen, süßen Blut. Er seufzte voller Zufriedenheit und schnurrte beinahe, als er durstig in großen Schlucken trank. Fannis Atem ging immer schneller, die Hüften bewegten sich immer fordernder gegen den Vampir und bettelten um Erlösung. Die Finger streichelten und massierten weiter, trieben Fanni immer näher über die Klippe des Orgasmus und ließen ihn schließlich im dunklen Meer der Lust ertrinken.  
Aber dennoch gab er einen unzufriedenen Laut von sich, als der Jüngere sich schließlich löste. Ståle leckte noch einmal über die kleine Bisswunde, bevor er sich vorsichtig aufrichtete und den Menschen etwas unsicher ansah, „Daunenfein?“ „Was?“, Fannis graue Augen waren verschleiert, von Schmerz, Erschöpfung und auch noch immer Lust, aber seine blutbefleckten Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln, „Bin ich eine Gans?“ „Mmmmh ...“, murmelte Ståle und leckte das Blut von den warmen Lippen, nur um zusammenzuzucken, als Lars' langer Schatten über sie fiel, „Dir ist schon klar, dass der schlimmer als Edward aus Twilight ist, oder?“ „Er glitzert nicht …?“, Fanni sah voller Unschuld zu Lars auf und Ståle grollte nun.


	2. Chapter 2

Anders fühlte sich vollkommen verunsichert.  
Seit der Begegnung mit Ståle und der überraschenden Erkenntnis, dass der blonde Snowboarder ein Vampir war, hatte er den jüngeren Norweger nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen. Fanni hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass er immer und immer wieder Ausschau nach Ståle gehalten zu haben schien und erst Daniels amüsierte Frage, ob ihn jemand auf die Schultern nehmen sollte, damit er einen besseren Überblick hätte und vielleicht denjenigen finden würde, den er so verzweifelt zu suchen schien, hatte ihm das vor Augen geführt.  
Aber, obwohl er errötend alles abgestritten hatte, ertappte er sich nun auch selber immer wieder dabei, wie er sich suchend nach der schlanken Gestalt des Snowboarders umsah. Er versuchte auch bei Lars nachzuforschen, aber der Physiotherapeut verweigerte die Auskunft. Lars schüttelte immer nur den Kopf und zuckte mit den Schultern, bevor er den Kleineren noch einmal in seine Arme zog und entschuldigend drückte.  
Und das alles gefiel Anders nicht.  
Er hatte gedacht, dass er dem Snowboarder nach dem Trinken des Blutes und auch dem Orgasmus, dessen Nachwehen er noch immer zu fühlen meinte, ebenfalls etwas bedeuten würde. Aber langsam begann er doch immer mehr daran zu zweifeln und dachte immer öfter, dass er wohl doch auch nur einfach eine warme Blutkonserve für den Vampir gewesen zu sein schien. Anders war also mal wieder benutzt worden. Es war schon oft der Fall gewesen, denn die meisten Menschen sahen in ihm immer noch den unreifen Jungen und nicht den erwachsenen Mann. Selbst innerhalb seiner Familie und auch in seinem Freundeskreis kam das noch immer vor.  
Aber noch wollte … oder konnte Fanni sich die grausame Wahrheit nur ein lebender Blutbeutel gewesen zu sein, nicht eingestehen, denn es schmerzte so ungemein, hatte Ståle sich doch bereits klammheimlich in sein Herz geschlichen und es irgendwie geschafft sich dort festzusetzen.

Auch Ståle beobachtete den Menschen oftmals heimlich. Und auch, wenn die Sonne ihm, entgegen aller Mythen über seine Rasse, keine Probleme bereitete, so waren die Schatten doch willkommene Freunde. Sie hüllten seinen Körper ein, verbargen ihn vor neugierigen Blicken und versteckten ihn in ihrer Dunkelheit. Nur Lars schien ihn immer und immer wieder finden zu können, so als ob sich die Schatten für den Sunnyboy von alleine lüften würden.  
Ståle hatte es nicht gleich begriffen, sein Hunger hatte damals seine Gedanken gelähmt und ihn von dem Offensichtlichen abgelenkt. Aber, kaum dass der Hunger gesättigt gewesen war, fühlte er etwas tief in sich. Ein Zug, ein beständiges Ziehen, wie ein heiseres Flüstern, ein leises Wispern, schien ihn beständig in die Richtung des kleinen Skispringers zu drängen.  
Er hätte es wissen müssen, Lars hätte ihn davon abhalten oder wenigstens noch einmal warnen müssen, wusste er doch, was passieren musste. Zu viel Blut von jemanden zu trinken, diese Intimität und das Vertrauen, wenn es freiwillig gegeben wurde, führte zu einer engen Bindung zwischen dem Vampir und dem Menschen. Eigentlich sollte dieses Band kaum spürbar sein, wie ein leichtes, nagendes Gefühl, aber Ståle spürte einen konstanten, bettelnden Zug und er war überaus dankbar, dass der Mensch dieses Band zwischen ihnen wohl kaum auf diese Art und Weise wahrnehmen würde. Für Fannis würde das Leben, wenn das Band in einigen Tagen endlich zerfasern würde, normal weitergehen.  
Aber, bis dahin teilten sie ihre Gefühle und Ståle musste das Unbehagen, die Angst und die Zweifel des kleineren Athleten spüren. Es würde zwar vergehen und auch bald vergessen sein, aber im Moment drohten diese fremden Gefühle den Vampir zu überwältigen. Panik kroch in Ståle empor und er fühlte sich schlecht, weil er Anders nicht hatte vorwarnen können. Und, weil er ihm diese fremden Gefühle, die zwar nur gedämpft bei ihm ankämen, zumutete.  
Ståle traute sich nicht dem Menschen unter die Augen zu treten und verkroch sich immer tiefer in seine Schatten. Allerdings konnte die Dunkelheit nicht die Gefühle, die er für Anders hatte, übertünchen. Er wollte die Nähe des Menschen, er wollte die weiche Haut unter seinen tastenden Fingern spüren, er wollte ihn wieder küssen und ihn einfach nur an seiner Seite wissen. Er wollte in die Welt herausschreien, was er fühlte.  
Aber, Anders fühlte so nicht.  
Angst.  
Unsicherheit.  
Zweifel.  
Also hielt er sich fern, beobachtete den Menschen aus den tiefen Schatten und fühlte das Verlangen heiß in sich brennen. Lars hatte ihn gefunden, irgendwann nach einigen Tagen, kraftlos und sich nach Fanni verzehrend hatte er in der Ecke von Lars' Zimmer gesessen und den Physiotherapeuten mit fiebrigen Augen angesehen. Die Blutkonserven, die Lars ihm gab, schmeckten schal und einfach. Kein Vergleich zu Fannis warmen, süßen Blut, das er sich so genüsslich von den Lippen hatte lecken können. Und er musste um jeden Schluck kämpfen, während sein Körper sich in Krämpfen wand und er unkontrolliert zitterte. Es war nicht anders, als ein kalter Entzug bei Drogensüchtigen, so hatte Lars es ihm erklärt, als er den Vampir beruhigend in den Armen gehalten und durch sein Haar gestrichen hatte. Aber Ståle war es egal.

Irgendwann piepte Ståles Handy leise und langsam robbte der sich so kraftlos fühlende Vampir zum Nachttisch und tastete blindlings nach seinem Handy. „Können wir reden?“, lautete die schlichte Nachricht von einer unbekannten Nummer und Ståle biss sich auf die Lippe, bis die spitzen Reißzähne sich tief in das weiche Fleisch gruben, als er nun den Küken-Smiley entdeckte und nun endlich auch begriff, wer der Absender war.  
Minutenlang starrte er auf das Display, seine Finger zitterten und wollten sofort die Antwort tippen. Hastig warf der Snowboarder das Handy beinahe angstvoll von sich, als hätte sich das kleine Gerät in eine giftige Schlange verwandelt. Mit dem Rücken lehnte er sich gegen das Bett, zog die Knie an die Brust und fuhr sich von einem frustrierten Schnauben begleitet durch die blonden Haare. Alles in ihm schrie danach zu antworten, Anders wiederzusehen ...  
„Ich kann nicht ...“, seine Finger verharrten über dem Display, als er darüber nachdachte, was er sonst noch schreiben könnte, „Ich bin ...“ Unruhig biss er auf die Unterlippe, leckte das Blut hastig ab und holte tief Luft, bevor er die Nachricht noch einmal löschte, um sie gleich noch einmal neu zu tippen, „Ich will nicht mit dir reden. Lass mich zufrieden.“ Noch einmal überflog er die Nachricht und schloss dann die Augen, bevor er sie absendete.  
Das Handy fiel aus seinen kraftlosen Fingern und Ståles Körper bebte vor unterdrückten Schluchzen, als er durch das seelische Band zwischen ihnen deutlich das Entsetzen des Menschen fühlen konnte, als dieser die Nachricht las. Es zerrte an ihm, drohte ihn zu überwältigen und schließlich rollte der Vampir sich auf dem Boden zusammen.

„Fanni!“, Daniel war überrascht den Älteren mit an die Brust gezogenen Knien, im Bett sitzend vorzufinden und setzte sich vorsichtig auf die Kante, „Ist was passiert?“ „Nein.“, Fanni sah kaum auf, schüttelte dann aber auch kaum merklich den Kopf und schien Daniel danach komplett zu ignorieren. Der jüngere Athlet betrachtete seinen Freund etwas hilflos, aber schließlich entdeckte er das Handy in dessen Hand, „Schlechte Nachrichten?“  
Als Anders aber auch darauf nicht reagierte, seufzte Daniel und löste das Handy behutsam aus den klammen Fingern. Er strich über den Bildschirm und seine Augen verengten sich zu blauen Schlitzen, als er nun die letzte, erhaltene Nachricht endlich lesen konnte, „Ich will nicht mit dir reden … Lass mich zufrieden … Oh, Anders ...“ „Gib das her!“, plötzlich kam wieder Leben in Fanni und der Kleinere krabbelte eilig über das Bett zu Daniel und es gelang ihm, mit dem Überraschungsmoment auf seiner Seite, das Handy aus den Fingern des verblüfften Jüngeren zu ziehen, „Es geht dich nichts an ...“


	3. Chapter 3

Ståle zuckte zusammen, als es plötzlich an der Hotelzimmertür klopfte und seine Augen glommen warnend im dämmrigen Licht des abgedunkelten Hotelzimmers, als er sich nun langsam der Tür näherte, „Lars … Lass mich doch einfach zufrieden ...“ „Ich … bin nicht … Lars.“, die leise, beinahe schon zögerlich klingende Stimme des Skispringers ließ den Snowboarder nun aber doch zusammenzucken und er lehnte sich schwer gegen das kühle Holz und murmelte leise, „Verschwinde, Fannemel … Lass mich zufrieden … Oder, bist du zu blöd eine Nachricht zu lesen?“  
„Nein.“, alle Unsicherheit schien plötzlich aus der Stimme verschwunden zu sein und auch über die einseitige Verbindung zwischen ihnen konnte Ståle die wachsende Entschlossenheit, aber auch die langsam überkochende Wut des Skispringers spüren, „Ich lasse mich nicht so abspeisen … Weder von dir … noch von irgendjemanden … Ståle, bitte ...“ Ståle hüllte sich weiterhin in Schweigen, aber seine langen Finger tappten dennoch unruhig auf dem hellen Holz, während er, trotz das Fanni ihn nicht sehen konnte, abweisend den Kopf schüttelte.  
„Weißt du ...“, Fanni seufzte frustriert und die Geräusche ließen vermuten, dass der Ältere nun an der Tür hinabgerutscht war und abwartend davor saß , „Ich meine es ernst. Ich werde mich nicht so einfach … von dir ... abspeisen lassen, Sandbech … Ich habe Zeit … Und, irgendwann wirst du aus dem Zimmer kommen … oder wenigstens mit mir reden müssen ...“  
„Ich habe es dir doch schon gesagt ...“, Ståles zitternde Finger lagen auf dem kühlen Metall der Klinke, aber dennoch zögerte er weiterhin die Tür zu öffnen, „Ich will dich nicht sehen … und, es gibt auch nichts zu bereden.“ „Ach?“, durch die Verbindung zwischen ihnen konnte Ståle die stetig wachsende Verärgerung, die aber auch deutlich hörbar in Anders' Stimme mitschwang, spüren, „Wir hatten Sex ...“ „Das ist kein Grund, um miteinander zu reden.“, würgte Ståle mühsam hervor, aber Fanni schnaubte nur, „Aber, mein Blut zu trinken … Das sollte ein Grund sein, oder?“  
„Verdammt! Nicht so laut! Jemand könnte dich hören!“, der Vampir zischte es und konnte deutlich fühlen, wie Fannis Zuversicht nun wuchs, „Jemand könnte es hören? Nicht so laut? Davor hast du also Angst? Gut, dann halt so … Wenn du willst, dass ich die Klappe halte … Dann, lass mich rein! UND REDE ENDLICH MIT MIR!“ Trotz der offenen Drohung, die von Fannis wilden, aufgewühlten Emotionen noch unterstützt zu werden schien, zögerte Ståle noch einen Moment. „Gut, ganz so, wie du willst … Dann stelle ich mich nun unten ins Pressecenter und brülle, dass du ein Vampir bist.“, verkündete Fanni siegessicher und Ståle konnte hören, wie sich der Skispringer erhob, „Ich sehe die Schlagzeile schon vor mir … Ståle Sandbech, der glitzernde Snowboardervampir... Mädels passt auf eure Hälse auf ...“  
Die Tür öffnete sich so plötzlich, dass Fanni haltlos in das Zimmer taumelte und sich auch im ersten Moment nicht wehren konnte, als Ståles kühle Finger sich um sein Handgelenk schlossen und ihn endgültig in das Halbdunkle Zimmer zogen. Die Tür fiel mit einem seltsam endgültig klingenden Laut hinter Fanni ins Schloss und die beiden, so unterschiedlichen jungen Männer starrten sich schwer atmend an.  
„Also, redest du nun mit mir?“, unwillkürlich schluckte Fanni, als die dunklen Augen des Vampirs sich nun endgültig auf ihn fokussierten, aber dennoch blieb er dicht vor dem Größeren stehen, „Oder … Willst du mich … beißen?“ „Bei … ßen?“, Ståle leckte sich seltsam atemlos über die Lippen und ließ den kleineren Skispringer beinahe panisch los, bevor hastig von ihm zurückwich, „Nein ...“  
„Also reden wir ...“, Fanni hatte sich kurz im Zimmer voller dunkler Schatten umgesehen und ließ sich nun, in Ermangelung anderer Sitzmöglichkeiten auf dem zerwühlten Bett nieder und beobachtete den Snowboarder, der noch immer in der Nähe der Tür stand, „Willst du dich nicht setzen?“ „Ich stehe lieber.“, die Augen des Vampirs glommen kurz im Zwielicht, aber Fanni zuckte nur mit den Schultern, „Gut … Wenn es dir so lieber ist …“ Er wartete noch einen Moment auf eine mögliche Reaktion des Vampirs, als aber wiederum keine kam, zuckte er ein weiteres Mal mit den Schultern, „Ganz wie du willst … Also? Warum gehst du mir aus dem Weg?“  
„Ich gehe dir nicht aus dem Weg ...“, murmelte Ståle, räusperte sich aber, als der Skispringer amüsiert schnaubte, „Immerhin bist du hier ...“ „Nachdem ich dich erpresst habe ...“, stellte Fanni nun ungerührt fest, aber Ståle ignorierte ihn, obwohl seine Stimme immer leiser wurde, „Erinnerst du dich noch …“ „An den Biss?“, Fanni rieb geistesabwesend über die längst nicht mehr sichtbare Bissstelle, „Oder an den Sex?“ „Warum ich dich gebissen habe?“, setzte Ståle ungerührt fort und ließ Fanni gar nicht zu Wort kommen, „Ich hatte vergessen zu … essen … und hatte so einen Hunger … Ich war schon … fast Mmmmh … tot, als du kamst … Verstehst du? Ich habe dich als … Blutkonserve benutzt ...“ „Quatsch!“, unterbrach der Skispringer den Vampir voller Empörung, „Das hast du nicht … Das war … anders.“  
Ståle zuckte zusammen, als die heiße Empörung durch die einseitige Verbindung strömte, aber dennoch gelang es ihm den Kopf zu schüttelten, „Nein … Eine warme, willige Blutkonserve.“ „Nein.“, Fannis graue Augen verwandelten sich in silbrige Seen, als der Skispringer nun wieder langsam auf den wie erstarrt dar stehenden Vampir trat und nach dessen Hand griff, „Du lügst ...“ „Nein ...“, Ståle verstummte abrupt, als Fanni seine Hand auf sein Herz legte und sanft lächelte, „Ich weiß es. Ich fühle es ...“ „Du … fühlst ...“, die Reißzähne gruben sich in die Unterlippe und er schüttelte den Kopf, „Das kann nicht sein ...“ „Du bist verwirrt … und hast Angst.“, Fanni war nun so dicht vor den zitternden Vampir getreten, dass er den Kopf gegen die sich, unter schnellen Atemzügen hebende und senkende Brust lehnen konnte, „Und … du hast Hunger ...“  
„Anders ...“, der Vampir gab einen leidenden Laut von sich, aber seine Hand strich bereits durch die weichen blonden Haare am Hinterkopf, „Es tut mir leid ...“ „Was?“, nuschelte Fanni in das weiße Shirt des Jüngeren, „Dass du mich gebissen hast? Dass du mit mir … geschlafen hast?“ „Dass ich … dich angelogen habe.“, die streichelnde Hand verharrte, aber obwohl Ståle Fanni von sich wegschieben wollte, schlang der Skispringer nun die Arme um die schmale Taille, „Angelogen?“ „Ich hatte so großen Hunger ...“, Ståle hauchte es nun, „Weißt du … Ich habe das Blut hier nicht vertragen … Und dann kamst du … Und warst willig … hast mich trinken lassen … Und ich habe die Kontrolle verloren … es war zu viel … und deshalb … fühlst du mich … Wir haben einen … Verbindung ...“ „Eine … Verbindung.“, Fanni schien das Wort förmlich in seinem Mund hin und her zuschieben, nickte dann aber, „Deshalb tat es so weh … als du mich nicht sehen wolltest?“ „Ja ...“, Ståle seufzte, „Diese Verbindung … zeigt dir meine Gefühle … und ich fühle deine … Wenn zwei … Wenn wir … nicht zusammen sind, dann … ist es wie ein Zerren an dem Band zwischen uns … eine Sehnsucht ...“ „Es schmerzt … wenn ich nicht bei dir bin ...“, murmelte Fanni und Ståle nickte schnaubend, „Du hast keine Ahnung wie sehr ...“  
„Und … jetzt?“, wagte Fanni nach einigen Minuten der Stille vorsichtig zu fragen und Ståle schnaubte, „In einigen Wochen wird es sich aufgelöst haben … Und, du bist … wieder frei ...“ „Frei?“, der Skispringer schluckte, „Und, wenn ich das gar nicht sein … will?“ „Du willst nicht frei sein …?“, der Vampir sah überrascht auf den Kleineren hinunter, „Aber, vorhin … als du mit dem Slowenen geflirtet hast ...“ „Du meinst Domen?“, Fanni schnaubte, „Erstes würde Daniel mir den Hals umdrehen, wenn ich mit seinem kleinen Hamster ohne Orientierungssinn ins Bett gehen würde … zweitens … Es ging mir total schlecht … als ich mit ihm geredet habe ...“ „Das war die … Verbindung.“, erklärte Ståle mit erzwungener Ruhe, „Du hast dich krank gefühlt, weil … weil du mich … betrogen hast ...“ Seine Stimme wurde rauer, ähnelte nun eher einem Knurren und die großen Augen leuchteten unheimlich im Zwielicht, als der Vampir sich nun über die Lippen leckte, „Ich habe es gefühlt und wäre ich … wäre ich in deiner Nähe gewesen … Ich hätte dich an die Wand gedrängt … dich geküsst … gebissen … dich als MEINS gebrandmarkt … So, dass alle gewusst hätten, zu wem du gehörst ...“ Ein Schauer lief durch den schmalen Körper des Skispringers und nun wich er einen Schritt von dem Vampir zurück, „Ståle ...“


End file.
